


Walk With Me

by runicmagitek



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: If only she could have done more, then maybe the trip would have been less of a disaster. And less blisters.Ugh, what I’d give for teleportation and a hot tub right about now,Max thought.But if Kate kept her company in their trek back to civilization, who was she to deny them that?Stranded in the middle of the woods wasn't Max's idea of a good time, but having Kate next to her? Max wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Walk With Me

“Max? I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Dusk filtered through blossoming trees. A spring breeze whisked away petals to dance in the air. Max swept windblown hair out of her face and peeked back.

Kate lingered behind, clutching her stuffed backpack’s straps. She had stuffed it with a combination of camera equipment and uneaten snacks. A tripod extended from the closing with a rabbit foot charm swinging from the zipper. Max’s backpack was no different, save for more fruit pouches and jerky instead of film. Couldn’t go hungry on a photoshoot, after all.

But Kate wasn’t referring to photography or their trek along a back road with no sidewalks. Ten minutes into their stroll from the state park, Max groaned and kicked the pavement. Despite the gorgeous weather, Max’s Converse shoes were not ideal for long-distance walks. Every aching step reminded her of the blisters rapidly forming. Thus she humored herself by sticking out her thumb upon seeing a car.

It passed without so much as a hint of the brake lights flickering. Max groaned and dropped her arm. “It was worth a shot,” she muttered. “Works in all the old movies we watched over winter break.”

“Yeah, but like—” Kate gained momentum to catch up. “—we don’t know who could be in those cars. Maybe it’s some serial killer.”

“Oh yeah, like what are the odds of that?”

“ _Max!_ ”

“That’s like, some next-level Hollywood nonsense, Kate.”

“Still, it makes you think. All those shows and movies about how creepy the Pacific Northwest is? There has to be some logic behind it.”

Max knitted her brows together. “Well, if someone slows down and asks us how to get to Twin Peaks, then we can book it, but until then—”

She lifted her arm again, thumb pointed up. Another car rolled by in the distance. Kate squealed and pounced Max’s arm.

“Oh my goodness! Max, you’re the worst!”

This time, Max couldn’t help but laugh as Kate clung to her arm. “Alright, alright! I get it. No hitchhiking. It’s going to be a long walk to the diner, you know.”

Kate heaved out a sigh and slumped into her. “Yeah, I know.” She flicked her eyes to Max, gentle bangs veiling her gaze. “I still had fun, though.”

Her heart skipped. Pink splashed across her cheeks. “R-really?”

“Mmhmm.” Kate nodded against her for good measure. “I did.”

“Even though I royally screwed up and made us miss the bus out of here?”

“Hey, that’s not all on you. I forgot, too.”

It was true; neither of them remembered a bus schedule. Or even phone chargers. It was either wait five hours for the next bus back to Blackwell Academy or walk to the nearest diner to call… well, someone. Anyone who had access to a set of wheels and was willing to provide Max and Kate a lift with chocolate-covered cranberries and pretzels as payment.

Okay, maybe not the cranberries, but the pretzels? Max could part with those.

“Yeah,” Max said, “but you have an actual midterm project to do photos for and I don’t, so of course you should focus on getting all your bits together. I should have planned better.”

“Well,” Kate drew out, nuzzling closer, “you _did_ suggest we go to the state park. Like, the _good_ one and not to the beach like everyone else. And you lent me all those snacks I would have never thought to bring along. _And_ you brought all the good tunes to listen to on the bus ride over here.”

Max smiled softly at the reminder. If only she could have done more, then maybe the trip would have been less of a disaster. And less blisters. _Ugh, what I_ _’d give for teleportation and a hot tub right about now,_ Max thought.

But if Kate kept her company in their trek back to civilization, who was she to deny them that?

Spring semester meant new classes and a fresh start at better grades. Max pouted when Kate revealed her class schedule; nothing aligned with Max’s. As much as she wanted to apply for the photography elective focused on composition and editing techniques, the price tag for the required equipment scared Max. No way her parents would drop quadruple digits on _more_ supplies, but her Polaroid camera wasn’t going to cut it. At least she could live vicariously through Kate. Then again, anything associated with Kate was fine by Max.

So of course she agreed to tag along with Kate for her midterm project. Not to mention a pseudo-date with a pretty girl.

Okay, maybe not even close to the realm of a date. Max never proposed the idea as such, but a girl could dream. Didn’t couples find picnics in the wilderness to be romantic? That had to count for something.

“Yeah,” Max finally said after swallowing hard. “I tried.”

“You did more than try,” Kate said. “I don’t think anyone else would have done all of this, especially with us not being in the same class.”

“I mean, we’re friends, right?” That burned her throat more than she expected. “That’s what friends do. Help each other out and stuff.”

She caught Kate smiling. That was worth a thousand snapshots from the state park alone. “Thank you, Max.”

“Hey, anytime, Kate.” With a shaky exhale, she tilted her head to perch her temple against Kate’s head. “I’m here for you.”

Kate never shrugged away, never loosened her grip, and never stopped smiling. More cars drove by, none bothering to slow down for them, even after Max swore to nix her hitchhiking attempts. The sun faded from the sky. Cool hues bathed the world by the time they reached the main road. Nocturnal critters chirped along the edge of the woods as they approached the elusive diner.

“Look! There it is!” Kate perked up and tugged Max’s arm. “Come on, let’s see if we can borrow a phone.”

“Or an apple pie or something.” Max groaned. “All this walking has made me hungry.”

“What about your snacks?”

“Nah, that’s too much effort.”

“It’s _in your bag_ , Max.”

“Like I said—too much effort.” Kate giggled and Max cracked a smirk. “Besides, I like to think we’ve earned something to splurge on.”

“Mmm, that we have.” Again she tugged. “Come on! Let’s go!”

Before she could retort, Kate clasped her hand and darted. Max jerked and stumbled, doing her best to keep up. “Oh my god, why are we running?!”

“I’m barely jogging, Max!”

“That’s like, the same thing.” She stuck out her tongue. “I hate it.”

“We’re almost there! A little more exercise isn’t going to hurt us.”

“My feet say otherwise.” She winced. “And my back seconds the notion.”

“How about—” Kate’s fingertips swirled in Max’s palm. “—I race you there. Whoever gets there first owes the other a whole pie.”

Max gasped. “Kate Marsh, that is outright cruel.”

But Kate was already laughing and sprinting towards the diner. Even if a burst of energy overwhelmed Max, she opted to lag and witness the elation consuming her friend. Well, not just her friend—the girl who occupied her mind and heart. So long as Kate was happy, nothing else mattered to Max.

The overhead lights flickered above, illuminating limited areas on the streets like spotlights. Old models of trucks and sedans filled the meager parking lot halfway. Distant radio tunes buzzed from the diner and a heavenly scent enticed Max. She made it to the entrance, feet scraping the asphalt as she joined Kate.

“Guess I win,” Kate teased with a giggle.

“I don’t know where you got that second wind from.” Max propped the door open for Kate. “I was exhausted just watching you.”

“A little competition can do wonders.”

“Ugh, don’t let Victoria hear you say that.”

“Not to worry; she acts like I don’t exist. Kind of better off that way.”

“Talk about some luck.”

Kate chuckled. “It’s something, at least.”

Past the second set of doors, a small bell and torrent of aroma greeted them. It was like the Two Whales Diner, though with more of a rustic, earthy touch, like returning to a summer cabin nestled in the middle of the woods. Max smiled; every corner was another picture begging for her attention. The rumble in her stomach dictated otherwise. _Better get something in me,_ she thought. _Taking pictures while hangry sounds like a bad time._

Something brushed along her hand. Max gasped lightly. Kate held onto her and led the way to the counter spanning the length of the diner. Two waitresses circulated behind the counter, refilling coffee mugs and cleaning the surface. Kate picked two stools beside the display case jam-packed with desserts. She shrugged off her backpack with an exasperated sigh and stripped off her knit sweater overhead. A long-sleeved cotton shirt clung to her sweaty body, a patch of skin peeking out from the bottom.

Max tried not to stare while Kate smoothed her shirt and redid her bun. Then their eyes met and Max hoped her face didn’t resemble a cooked lobster.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked.

Kate tilted her head and loose strands spilled from her bun. The stray hair clung to her neck and jaw. Max longed to reach out and tuck those pieces behind Kate’s ear.

“Uh, yeah,” Max replied a touch too quickly. “Totally fine. Yup. Just a bit brain dead from all that walking.”

Kate smiled softly. “All the more reason to dig into some pie, yeah?”

Max nodded and averted her gaze. “Oh yeah. Sign me up.”

A smiling waitress swooped in once they settled in. Kate placed an order for the aforementioned apple pie with whipped cream while Max asked to borrow the phone. Then she stared at the handheld device and groaned; all her contacts were stored in her phone. Her _dead_ phone. _Wow, this is getting more and more hopeless by the second._

“What’s up, Max?”

She looked to Kate, who swung her dangling feet. Kate had traded her clean-cut skirts and sweaters for a pair of faded jeans, hiking boots, and navy-blue shirt lined with fine, white pinstripes. Her usual crucifix charm dangled from a gold chain, the only hint of the Kate Marsh she was accustomed to at Blackwell Academy. Right now, she was suited for a camping excursion than a photo session.

Then there was Max in her same old worn t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans. Not exactly the smartest get-up for wilderness hiking, but it worked. She wore her hoodie out of security instead of comfort; something about the added weight felt like a hug. Sometimes it was enough to soothe her anxiety. Sitting next to Kate and catching glimpses of her roused more butterflies in Max’s already churning stomach.

“I, uh….” Max swallowed hard. “Don’t remember anyone’s phone number.”

Kate cocked her head. “Like, _no one_?”

“Well, not like that. I mean, I know _yours_ , but you’re sitting right here, so that’s not going to do us a whole lot of good.” Kate at least giggled and stuck out her tongue. The sight alone left Max smiling. “I guess I could call my parents, but they’re not going to be able to do anything, unless you want to wait until morning.”

“How about anyone from Blackwell?”

Max slumped into the counter. “Yeah, no. You got me. Maybe we should just like, I don’t know, start walking back instead of—”

“Here, let me see.”

Kate scooped up the phone from Max’s clutches and punched in a few numbers. Bringing the phone to her ear, she grinned and spoke to whoever was on the other end. She toyed with the hem of her sleeves and cast her gaze down, as if anxious with the conversation. But Kate’s voice never faltered. She floated while Max stumbled and fell.

This time, at least, she opted to catch Max.

“Here you go, sweethearts!”

Whatever daydreams teased Max shattered. She perked up as their waitress slid an entire apple pie into view, topped with a generous scoop of whipped cream. Two plates accompanied the pie, but only a single fork and knife were in sight.

“We’re low on silverware at the moment,” the waitress explained, “but once we run a load, I’ll bring out another fork for you two, alright?”

“Um, yeah,” Max piped up, “that would be great. Thank you.”

The waitress flashed a smile and walked off. Max eyed the pie. Wow, it was _huge_. Good thing they walked for two hours to deplete their energy and stomachs or else a pie, of all things, was going to be harder to overcome than the crippling worry of potentially walking back to Blackwell Academy.

“Alright!” Kate placed the phone down and swiped the fork and knife. “We’re all good!”

Max held her breath. “Someone going pick us up?”

Kate cut into the pie for a heaping slice. Steam seeped from the gooey inside. With her serving secured on her plate, Kate nodded. “Yup. Got a hold of Alyssa. She said she’d be here in like, an hour or so? At least traffic isn’t too bad this time of day. Or night. Whatever. Anywho!” She carved a bite for herself and placed it in her mouth. “Mmm, this is perfect! Reminds me of my Grandma’s stuff.” Kate gestured to the pie with her fork. “You going to try some, Max?”

She blinked. “It’s uh… the waitress said they were low on the… um… we only have one fork.”

Kate froze, another bite of pie inches from her gaping mouth. “Wait, we _do_?”

“It’s okay, though!” Max stammered out, flailing her hands for emphasis. “You enjoy it. I can wait for another fork. Besides, you won that race, right? I’m supposed to be treating you.”

That chunk of pie floated before Max. Decadent apple filling and flaky crust tempted her, yet she brought her attention back to Kate. She simply held out the fork, cheeks flushed, and smiled gently.

“Maybe I want to treat _you_ for a change.”

And who the hell was she to say no to _that_ treat?

Swallowing down her anxieties, Max leaned in to steal the morsel off Kate’s fork. She was right; it was beyond delicious. Max closed her eyes and moaned, savoring the taste melting in her tongue.

“Good, right?” Kate asked, more giddy than quizzical.

“It’s _hella_ good!” Max licked her lips. “Yup, this was worth the walk for sure.”

Kate prepared another bite and dipped it into the whipped cream. “Today was worth it in general. I’m glad I got to share it with you.”

Again she held out her fork to Max. This time, she paused. Did this count as some kind of indirect kissing? Sure, most people talked about that kind of thing with drinks and straws, but a fork qualified, right? Maybe?

_Or you_ _’re putting_ way _too much thought into this,_ Max lectured herself. _Kate is just being considerate and stuff, which is par for the course. This isn_ _’t like, sharing a single bed at a hotel or something… though that would be nice, too, OH MY GOD STOP THINKING ABOUT—_

“Max?”

She nearly fell off her stool. Kate’s voice rattled Max free from her reverie.

“Uh, yeah?”

Kate twitched her lips. “You still want some pie?”

“Uh, sure! Yeah, of course.” A nervous chuckle left her before she accepted the pie in her mouth. “Why wouldn’t I?” she continued, words muffled by delicious pie.

“You were just looking super flushed there for a second. I was worried you had gotten ill.”

_Shit._ “Wait, legit?”

“Yup. You want like, a cup of ice to cool down or—”

“Nah, I’m good! Promise!”

A soft smile returned to Kate’s features. “If you say so, Max.”

In between bites of pie, they chatted about their impending midterms and plans for spring break. Kate promised to take pictures while she visited Seattle with her parents and Max swore to read all the novels Kate loaned to her. That week without Kate down the corridor from her would be the toughest yet. It made cramming for last-minute tests worth it; at least they could suffer together, so to speak. Max didn’t mind taking a million midterms so long as she could spend study sessions next to Kate. Even if they passed out from physical and mental exhaustion, she could still wake up next to a familiar, gorgeous face. Yeah, that was a nice thought.

Max smiled to herself, twinged with bittersweet longing. _I_ _’m getting in over my head. The longer I keep up this charade, the harder it’s going to be to keep it a secret from her._ She flicked her eyes over to Kate, who licked the last of the whipped cream off the fork. _I just want you to be happy, Kate. That_ _’s all._

“Oh man!” Kate placed the fork on her plate and shoved it away, then slumped into the counter. “I don’t think I could eat another bite.”

“You and me both,” Max grumbled. She glared at the pie, only a third of it left. “Pie - one, us - zero.”

Kate shook a loose fist. “Until next time, pie.”

Their waitress swooped in and slid a paper receipt towards them. “Whenever you’re ready, sweethearts. No rush!” She glanced at the pie and smiled. “Eyes bigger than your stomachs?”

“As always,” Max chuckled out.

“Can we get it the rest of it to go?” Kate asked.

“Oh, sure thing!” The waitress scooped it up along with their empty plates, then gasped. “Shoot! I forgot to bring you two over another fork! My apologies!”

“N-not to worry!” Kate said and waved her hand as if shooing a fly. “We improvised.”

“Perks of being students,” Max added. “You learn to be resourceful.”

The waitress quirked her lips. “Well, I suppose, but my fault for not being on top of it!”

She scurried away before either of them could protest. Max sighed and held up her tired face with the heel of her hand.

“Thanks for letting me share your fork, though,” Max murmured.

“Hey.” Kate bumped her shoulder with her own. “Think nothing of it.”

Max swore she was blushing again. Or maybe it was lighting in the diner. Yeah, that had to be it.

The waitress returned with a brown paper bag and a circular, aluminum container with their pie stored inside. Max fished out her wallet to retrieve a wad of one-dollar bills—just enough to pay for their meal and tip. After thanking the waitress, they waited outside for Alyssa, plopping their massive backpacks onto the pavement before collapsing beside them. Kate heaved out a sigh, clutching the bagged pie and loosening the ties to her bun.

“I’m going to sleep well tonight,” Max said, trying not to stare while Kate’s hair cascaded down her shoulders.

“You and me both,” she replied with a yawn. “That is if I can stay awake until we get back.”

“A little snooze in the car won’t hurt.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just don’t want to be rude.”

“Pffff, it’s Alyssa. I doubt she would mind. Especially if she starts playing her instrumental stuff? Yeah, then I’m going to be out in like, two seconds.”

Kate giggled. “She’s got cool taste in music, though.” Her eyes flicked to Max. “Not as good as you, though.”

_What the hell is this, Make Max Turn Into A Tomato Night?_ “I, uh… thanks?”

“It’s true, though.” Kate leaned closer to her. “You got all the cool stuff. I wouldn’t have known even half of them existed if it wasn’t for you.”

“I’m sure you’d find out eventually. We’re both art nerds.”

“Yeah, I suppose… but it’s just… I don’t know, extra special with you.”

“Really?” Max blinked. “Um, how so?”

Kate averted her gaze, a coy expression glossing over her features. She tucked hair behind her ear and chewed her lower lip lightly. That alone put unnecessary thoughts into Max’s head.

“Well,” Kate drew out, “it’s like—”

Headlights blinded them. A hunter green sedan slowed to a stop next to them. The driver side window rolled down and Alyssa popped her head out.

“Max! Kate!” She grinned. “Phew, I was worried I made a wrong turn or something! There’s like, barely any streetlights once you get off the freeway, but I’m glad I made it!”

“Seriously,” Max said, hauling herself onto her feet, “you’re a lifesaver, Alyssa.”

She shrugged with a smile. “No sweat. Was getting a bit stir-crazy in my room with midterms and all. This was a solid excuse to get out.”

“Sounds like a win-win!” Max extended a hand to Kate and hoisted her to standing. Easier said than done when her muscles ached and longed for rest. Max stumbled in her attempt, crashing into Kate as she vaulted to her feet.

She gasped. Her free hand braced against Kate’s shoulder while their bodies melded. The tips of their noses brushed and wide eyes regarded each other with quiet astonishment.

“Y-you okay?” Kate asked, almost purring her words.

With her last two brain cells working overtime, Max remembered to breathe and—more importantly—stepped back before things turned awkward. Well, more awkward than they already were. _I mean, at the rate we_ _’re going…._

“Y-yeah.” Max smiled and flashed a thumbs up. “All good. Just… tired and lost my footing.”

“Totally get that.” Kate grabbed her belongings while Alyssa popped open the trunk. “I can’t wait to dive headfirst into bed.”

“You and me both.” Max grabbed her bag, spun around, and froze.

Alyssa stared directly at her, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking. Max tried not to pass out from embarrassment. _Do I have a neon sign following me around that says Has It Bad For Kate Marsh?_ She didn’t even notice Kate taking her bag to stuff into the trunk. Or the rear door popping open. Or Kate plopping down and patting the empty seat next to her.

“Come on, Max,” Kate said. “Unless you want to run behind the car.”

Alyssa snorted. “I mean, I’m not going to judge if you do, Max.”

“Uh,” Max drew out far too much for her liking, “maybe I should sit in the front or—”

“Nah,” Alyssa chimed in with a knowing grin, “go chill in the back. Take a nap or something. I don’t mind!”

Then she winked at Max. _Damn it, maybe I_ will _run behind the car. While screaming. Definitely screaming._

Instead, she yielded and slid into the back with Kate. Sure enough, instrumental post-rock melodies eased out of the speakers and lulled in the air. With the door closed, Alyssa shifted her car into drive and navigated out of the diner’s parking lot.

Darkness swallowed the dense forests. The meandering back road cut through the woods with only the headlights guiding the way. Max rested her temple along the window and counted the cars passing them while chatting with Alyssa about music.

“This Will Destroy You, huh?” Max asked. “Don’t think I’ve heard of them.”

“They’re pretty good!” Alyssa merged onto the freeway westbound to Blackwell. “This is their latest album. I can send you a link to their stuff when we get back.”

“That would be sweet. I’m all for that.”

Alyssa continued chatting, but Max’s attention shifted. Something nestled into her shoulder—or someone. Blinking, she peered down to find Kate leaning into her, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Max cracked a smile.

Then Kate opened her eyes. Max hitched her breath, unable to look elsewhere.

Kate licked her lips and whispered, “Is… is this alright?”

Max wanted to roll down her window and scream for all the west coast to know how she felt about Kate Marsh. “Yeah,” she said instead, the words flowing with a gentle exhale. “More than alright.”

Kate smiled softly. She sought out Max’s hand, wove their fingers together and kissed her knuckles. It took every ounce of strength to not squeal into another plane of existence.

She shifted and leaned back, allowing Kate to semi-curl up against her in their car ride home. Kate rested her cheek against Max’s chest, her breaths slowing down and deepening. Streetlights flooded the interior with an intermittent glow, highlighting that perfect face Max couldn’t stop admiring. The car raced down the lonely freeway, Alyssa chatted without restraint, and Max enveloped Kate, smiling all the while.


End file.
